Kylord
Kylord is a mysteriously brave and honorable Toa. Kylord takes grave risks when anyone, including his many allies & civillians, are in danger. He has many powerful allies, such as Cyrax, Drogu, and Airko, but also monstrous enemies, such as the dreaded Makuta Tazzuk and his own brother Kyzoron. Biography Matoran When Kylord was merely a Matoran, it was unknown to him what kind of Matoran he was, never truly discovering his destined element (even when he was transformed into a Toa). He originated from Metru Nui, but one day was attacked by an Infection Dragon, who caused him to fall off a cliff, and seemingly fell to his death. Once he woke up, he discovered that a Toa of Iron had saved him from impending death, and took him to the Southern Continent, where he would be safe for a while. He met a fellow Matoran named Kyzoron, who was somewhat greedy, but took an affinity for Kylord for his bravey & boldness towards larger, stronger beings, such as Skakdi and Vortixx. Eventually, both Kylord and Kyzoron would end up traveling to the Northern Continent, a treacherous area filled with danger. Kylord and Kyzoron befriended a small village of Matoran, but the Matoran looked to Kylord for help because he was willing to do certain deeds that some of the others couldn't do; this caused Kyzoron to feel envious towards Kylord. Eventually, the same Infection Dragon that nearly killed Kylord in Metru Nui would arrive here, and conveniently find and hunt down Kylord once again. Before the Dragon could devour his prey, another Dragon that was small and black attacked the Infection Dragon, fatally wounding the larger Dragon, and causing the Infection Dragon to flee away. Kylord was surprised that the Dragon risked its own life to save his: so he kept it as a pet and named him "Tevahness." One day, Kylord encountered the 'King of Death', Makuta Tazzuk, who told him that he was too "dangerous" to live and that action needed to take place immediately, but Kylord's fellow Matoran friends would not allow the Makuta to do this. In response, Tazzuk killed most of the Matoran except Kylord himself (Kyzoron tried to stop Tazzuk. Tazzuk easily overpowered him and severly wounded the Matoran (he even asked him why he'd save a Matoran who got treated with more respect and pride than himself). However, Toa Iarox appeared and warned the Makuta not to harm Kylord. Tazzuk denied this, and attacked both Iarox and Kylord; both the Toa and Makuta engaged violently in open conflict. Tazzuk nearly killed both of them, until the allies of Iarox emerged. The Order of Mata Nui members attacked and distracted the Makuta while Iarox and Kylord escaped. Toa Iarox saved Kylord and told him who Tazzuk was and why he wanted to kill Kylord: because he believed he knew his powers, and that he considered Kylord's power as "catostophic." Iarox tells Kylord that he will not always be around to protect him, but he believed it was time for him to "begin his destiny", and gives him a Toa Stone, immediately transforming him into a Toa. Later, Iarox would soon introduced a Toa of Water known as Cyrax to him, who Iarox befriended and now acts as one of his students. Although the Order fended of Tazzuk's attempted assasssination, unknowningly, Tazzuk wanted Kylord to live, as he has "other plans" for the future Toa. Toa While being a rookie Toa, he (along with Cyrax, Drogu and others) were trained by Iarox in the form of hand-to-hand and weaponry combat. After completing their trainings, Iarox request all of the Toa to dispair separately so they can discover their own destinies by themselves (this would be the last time Kylord would see Cyrax or Drogu in centuries). Despite not knowing his element, he utilized his skills in combat effectively. He has fought many Rahi's, he even driven off a group of Visorak from an island. The Order realize that recruiting Kylord would be a valuable ally, so they sent Deccon to recruit Kylord into the Order of Mata Nui. Kylord didn't officially join, but decided to help the organization when in need of him. In one particular mission, he was allied with a Toa known as Toa Deslay. In another, he was at one point confronting a mysterious figure known as Megdeth, who explained to him that his master knows of Kylord's Kanohi powers and desired to possess it. Megdeth nearly killed Kylord, but a warrior known as Fikorv saved him, and Megdeth escaped. In another, Kylord met another unusual "Toa" named Takuru, although both had issues between one another, the two worked together and infiltrated a Brotherhood base, sabotoged it and killed some of their dreaded soldiers, including some of their commanders. Megdeth would once again confronted Kylord, but the two Toa defeated him together, so Megdeth was force to retreat once again. After Takuru left, Megdeth's master, Mesak, confronted Kylord himself. Almost murdering the Toa, Kylord's Kanohi powers activated, which somehow defeated the pshycotic Confederacy Commander. During one of his missions, he went to an alternate universe to help a team of Toa's get back powerful tablets that were stolen by a group of villains. They succeeded into getting back all of the tablets, but Makuta Tazzuk appear out of a portal and demanded Kylord to return to the Matoran Universe. Kylord, knowing that he had to go back anyways, decided to go into the portal and returned back to the Matoran Universe. It is unknown what happened to Tazzuk and Kylord after this, except that they're both still alive at this point in time. One day, the Order summoned Kylord to Daxia for one of his most difficult task: traveling to Destral and sabotage the defenses to the Order could take over the island. He was paired up with another Toa known as "Brutal". He teamed up with "Brutal" in the war, as they went there and eliminate a majority of the threat on the island. Kylord would soon travel to Karda Nui to stop the Brotherhood forces led by Tazzuk from defeating the Toa Nuva. When he and "Brutal" arrived, they traveled around for a short time, but would soon be ambushed by the Makuta. During this, Grekk tackled and flew Kylord away from "Brutal", and the two fought. Grekk had a couple of Rahkshi ready to slay the Toa, but another Toa named Airko saved him by defeating the Rahkshi. After Kylord successfully defeats Grekk, the Makuta reluctantly retreats, as Kylord discovers that not only did Airko saved him from the Rahkshi, but that he has also invited two Toa that Kylord was vaguly familiar with: Cyrax and Drogu. They would all regroup with "Brutal", as Kylord introduced the other Toa to him (excluding Cyrax, since Cyrax mentioned that "Brutal" was one of the Toa that turned her into one of them). Before they could formulate a plan, the Toa are once again ambushed, this time by Fearack and a small group of Brotherhood Servants and Berserk Beast. Though the Berserk Beast fataly wounded most of the Toa, the Toa were able to defeat and slay most of their attackers with the exception of Fearck, who managed to retreat and have Visticon (Tazzuk's former "apprentice") finish off the Toa. After he seemingly killed Drogu, he attempts to kill Cyrax, but "Brutal" pushes her out of the way and takes the blow himself; this shocks and enrages Kylord, as he yells uncontrollably at the murder. As Visticon was about to kill the other Toa, Megdeth used his teleportation powers to save all the wounded Toa, who all passed out after they reappear into a different location. Kylord wakes up, wondering where he was and how he was healed so fast, in which both answers are stated by the solution: Megdeth. Unable to defeat Kylord the last few times, Megdeth went with a more unexpecting approach to defeat Kylord this time: he captured and manipulated an alternate version of Kylord, who battled the latter. After the real Kylord defeats the alternate one, Megdeth painfully sends him away, as he allowed "Ultimate Antroz" to take care of the Toa at this point. "Ultimate Antroz" attacks and dominates Kylord, until the other Toa (excluding Drogu) arrive, attack, and surround "Ultimate Antroz." But victory was far from over; as "Ultimate Antroz" would use his new found power by upgrading his toughness and strength via transforming into "Metal Antroz". "Metal Antroz" nearly defeat all the Toa, until both Drogu and an alternate "Toa" Vahi appear and worked together to transform the powerful Makuta back to his original state, and Vahi using his Time power to send him away to the point before he became "Ultimate Antroz." When Vahi introduced himself to the other Toa, he explained that he's from an alternate universe that needed help as soon as possible: the Toa agreed that they'd help Vahi until Tazzuk's threat is dealt with first. While Mesak evasdrops over the Toa, Megdeth uses a Shelek to mute Drogu and make all of the other Toa deaf. Megdeth then used his teleportation powers to capture Cyrax, then Mesak appears and easily knock out all of the Toa except for Kylord and Cyrax. Mesak tells Kylord that if he did not give him what he wanted, then he'd have Megdeth kill Cyrax by stabbing a sharp-bladed knife into her back. Kylord knew that Mesak wanted his Kanohi, what he didn't knew was that Mesak also wanted his "spirit dead", so he orders Megdeth to stab Cyrax anyway, which he does so, and seemingly killed Cyrax. This enrages Kylord, causing him to attack and battle Mesak, in which Mesak nearly wins, only after a living Cyrax (who was part-feral at this point) grabs his jaw and violently rips it out of his mouth, thus Megdeth had to retreat with his wounded master, who vowed that they'd meet again. After Cyrax explained that her Kanohi Faxon was a "special type" (that can not only just mimic the power of Rahi, but make her appear similar into the Rahi who she's mimicing its power on), they woke up the others and continued their mission. In the Swamp of Karda Nui, Kylord attacks Insorz (who's with Barornox and a mutated Grekk), as all the other Toa surround the Makuta, causing the Makuta to retreat. More Berserk Beast would attack the Toa again, this time being led by both Fearack and Tazzuk. The Toa fought off the Berserk Beast for as long as they could, but they either kept coming or they kept reproducing from decapitation. During the fight, Tazzuk uses his Mask of Pain to inflict a massive amount of pain on Kylord's armor, nearly damaging it permanetly, causing Kylord to weakly fall unconsious. After Warsoa and Cyanide arrived and defeat Tazzuk's Berserk Beast, the Makuta retreats, while the Toa and Order members discuss their next move, in which one important thing was for sure: they had to rescue Kylord from his lethal wounds. Warsoa sends him to a small village where a few Av-Matoran resided, and gets treated by an Av-Matoran medic named Katrix. After the Matoran rebuilds his armor and heals his wound, Kylord would meet up with the Toa, and meet the other two Order members (Kylord knew Cyanide from a point where Kylord was captured by Intor, but rescued by Cyanide). However, Fearack attacked the Toa, and attempted to capture Kylord, but failed after Takuru arrived and slice off the Makuta right arm. The Makuta fled, as Takuru had to leave to accomplish other task he was doing at the moment. "Brutal" and the Order members catch up with Kylord, and they all head back to the village. However, it turns out that Kylord's near stolen faith was merely a diversion: as Makuta Intor would capture both Cyrax and Drogu. Kylord, devoted to save his best friends at all cost, decided to delay the mission of stopping Tazzuk and went to save his friends, whether anyone (such as "Brutal") would like it or not. He arrives at the Makuta base entrace, and fight off Insorz and Grekk with "Brutal" and Cyanide on his side. The Makuta would be joined by Sartirx, while the Toa/Order would be joined by Zephros (who already met Toa Vahi). The battle rages on until Airko and Nitron fall from the sky at the hand of Makuta Intor. While the heroes had the Makuta surrounded, he unleashed a devastating blast that knocked out all of the heros, and the Makuta leaves them, alreading knowing that their faiths would soon come to an end. Warosa arrives and wakes them up, telling them that he's discovered a major part in Tazzuk's plan: that he plans on unleasing a "secret weapon" that would cause havoc among their universe, and they all realized that Tazzuk had to be stopped at no cost now. Kylord was last known heading to Tazzuk's secret lair in Karda Nui, along with the rest of his allies, to end the Makuta threats once and for all. At some point in time, Kylord (in his "Titan" form) battles against Tazzuk in an all out clash,( this time he was in his "Titan Form"),. The long, grueling battle ended in a draw, as both of them fell off of a cliff. It was unknown what happened after that. Order of the Great Creators In the "Bionicle Tales" universe, a Toa known as Iarox was contacted by the Order of the Great Creators members Veuy and Vavakx. They were brought to the Matoran's small village and Kylord was taken away by Iarox while Veuy and Vavakx faced a giant left by Tazzuk. Vavakx would later train Kylord as an apprentice of his. Kylord participated on the invasion of Roxtus and succeeded in wiping out the Skrall species. Abilitles and Traits It's unknown what Kylord element is, but what he makes up for lack of knowledge of his power, comes with him portaying himself as a very good fighter against all sorts or enemies and creatures. Although Kylord's interested into learning more about what element he's suppose to possess, he sometimes trys to ignore it, believing that not knowing his element can be seen as a good thing, especailly since he desires not to abuse his unknown powers. Although he does have the ability to teleport from a certain distance and can create some type of black blast-beam, it is unknown if that's natural to his element or not. Kylord is known to be brave and honorable, being a fair fighter and good friend of any of his allies. He is close friends of Cyrax and Drogu, treating them both as if they were his real sister and brother. While serving the Order, he's also friends with Cyanide and Vecca, but they don't get along that well. Mask and Tool A currently unknown mask that orignially looks like the Avohkii, but now carved into a differently designed Kanohi, a Razor-sharp Sword, and Cordak blaster attached to his wrist. He wears an upgraded Adaptive Armor and acquire a Midak Skyblaster that will shape-shift into a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. His two main weapons currently are the Sword of Unknown, and a Protosteel Shield. Trivia *Kylord is KylerNuva's self-M.O.C. *Due to some fan controversy, Kylord was NOT the main protagonist in The Brutal Mission, he was the main deuteronomy for said series. However, he will have a major role in War of Brutality, and is currently scheduled to become the main protagonist in Quest of Destinies. *Kylord is KylerNuva's favorite M.O.C. to write about. *Kylord's original Glatorian form was inspired by YouTuber ToaMahriLeader's original Tomale and YouTuber JetFire28's original Takuru. *Kylord has an origin form, long before he became a Matoran/Toa in the Matoran Universe. It was intended to be revealed in a series known as Origin of Faiths. It has since been revealed to be his "Titan" form revealed in late 2011. Appearances *''The Brutal Mission'' *''War of Brutality'' *''Quest of Destines'' *''Jalleronicle'' *''Stories of a Nightmare Toa'' *''BIONICLE Tales (Original)'' *''The Diary of Nanito'' (Mentioned) Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Self-MOCs